What If? Episode 2
by X24NEKO
Summary: What if Logan and Victor had another child and something bad happened? Please read and review. Rated T. Family/Hurt/Comfort I guess and Drama. Chapter 16 now up!
1. Chapter 1

This is my second What If Episode: What if Logan and Victor had another child and something bad happened? They may have another child later on if I make a sequel to Victor's Weird Nine Months. A User named Wolvie'sBiggestFan said that Logan should be pregnant instead of Victor, so in this What If episode he is pregnant! I now have an obsession with male pregnancy between Logan and Victor. Please review, tell me what you think, tell me if Logan should be pregnant in the sequel! Also, I have no idea what to name this episode.

* * *

Logan was driving through the snow storm. He was 8 months pregnant with his and Victor's third child. He had the headlights on full beam and the wipers whipped back and forth. He still couldn't see that well. He was going very slow. He had come home from the store and had also given Maria a ride home. She told him to stay the night with her and wait for the roads to clear up some more since they might be covered in black ice. He said that he would be fine.

He had second thoughts about driving home. Even though the roads were clearish. He was almost at the mansion. About 6 miles. As he went around a corner, the tires slid. Logan fought for control of the Jeep as it continued sliding sideways on the road, gaining speed as it slid.

Logan tried getting the truck turned to facing the right way as his foot was slammed on the brakes. His heart pounded as the truck gained more speed and was headed for the edge of another corner with a guard rail. Logan's Jeep slammed into the guard rail, breaking it, and the truck flipped over the edge of the small cliff. It continued flipping, hitting the rocks hard on each impact. Then it rolled to the bottom and landed right side up.

Logan was barley conscious. His arms were to his sides, his head lolled. His arms were covered in deeps cuts from the glass breaking, his shirt covering chest was ripped and had bloody spots on them, a huge gash on the side of his head from it smacking against something with blood seeping down his forehead. His shirt covering his belly was shredded and cuts covered his belly. His eyes traveled down more and saw that his jean legs were getting soaked with blood, but his legs didn't have cuts.

He tried moving his arms, but they were too heavy and hurt too much. He didn't know why he wasn't healing. He then realized it was because his healing factor retarded during pregnancy. The the freezing wind and snow blew into the Jeep. Logan shivered from the cold. He tried moving his arms again, but couldn't.

_**Charles. . .? Charles. . .please. . .answer. . .**_

_**Logan? Are you alright?**_

_**Need. . .help. . .Accident. . .**_

_**An accident? You were in an accident?**_

_**Truck. . .slid. . .on. . .black. . .ice. . .went. . .over. . .a. . .small. . .cliff. . .six. . .miles. . .from. . .the. . .school. . .**_

_**Are you hurt?**_

_**Yeah. . .Hurry. . .It's. . .freezin'. . .**_

_**Team is on their way, Logan. Hold on. Keep, talking with me. **_

Logan slowly lifted his aching and hurting arms and undid his seat belt. He tried moving his legs, but couldn't. _**My legs are stuck. Crushed under the wheel. **_

_**Everything will be alright. They are there.**_

Logan turned his head and could hear the team come down the cliff. He could hear Victor coming down the cliff.

"JIMMY!" Victor was jumping down the rocks and landed on his feet at the back of the crumpled Jeep. He ran to the front of it and wrenched the door off. He gaped at Logan.

Logan looked up at him. "Victor. . ."

Victor's eyes traveled down Logan's body and his eyes widened more at the sight of the blood soaked in Logan's pant thigh.

"Can't. . .move. . .my. . .legs. . .Crushed. . ."

Victor extracted his claws and ripped the wheel out and freed Logan's legs. He carefully lifted his mate into his arms and carried him bridal style to the rescue basket. He strapped Logan in, being careful of his belly.

"Victor. . ."

"Shhh. Don't talk," Victor said as he held on as the basket was lifted and was being carried back up to the team. "Save yer energy."

"The pup. . ." Logan heard its heartbeat.

Victor could hear its slow heartbeat, too. "You two are gonna be alright. Ya gonna heal up." He had a hand on Logan's belly and felt the cub move around. He was very worried. "Ya gonna be alright."

Logan nodded and closed his eyes.

They got the rescue basket off the edge of the cliff and set it down to put him on a gurney. Victor growled when they were unstrapping him. He was so protective over Logan. He carefully picked him up bridal style and carried him onto the jet. He sat in the back of the jet, cradling Logan in his arms. During the ride, Logan tried keeping awake.

The jet made the short trip and went into the hanger. Once the ramp was open, Logan's eyes rolled to the back in his head. Victor heard his heartbeat changing and going slower and slower. He ran to the infirmary with Hank right behind him. He set him on a bed and Hank and Jean put monitors, IVs, and a breathing mask on Logan. And a baby monitor on him, too. Victor was ushered out the door.

Logan's ripped shirt, his blood soaked jeans, and boxers were taken off, leaving him nude. They worked on him and Hank checked on his belly. There was something in his it. A piece of metal from the Jeep was jammed into it. Hank refused to do anything until an X-Ray was done.

"He needs an X-Ray," Hank said. "I can't tell how far the metal has gone into his stomach or if the baby is injured from it."

Jean nodded. "We should get Victor and tell him." Jean got Victor from the hallway and was brought in.

He walked over to his mate and held his hand. He saw Hank put a towel on him that was covering Logan from waist to knees. "Is he and the pup gonna be alright?"

"Victor, sometime during the accident, a piece of metal was jammed into his stomach. We will need to do an X-Ray to find out how far it is in him and if it has injured the baby."

"There's a chance that the pup is gonna die?" Victor asked.

Hank nodded. "Yes, there is. I pray that the baby is unharmed. Logan's legs will need to have casts, too. May have to be reset."

Hank moved him the X-Ray in another part of the med lab (like the X-Ray Logan was in in the first movie). He turned it on and soon the X-Ray got its picture. Logan was moved back to his bed and Hank looked at the X-Ray as Jean put the casts on Logan's legs. Hank had the X-Rays on the light box. What he feared had come true. He turned left on the light box and went over to Logan and Victor.

Logan was coming to and smelled the place he was in. _The med lab and Victor's here._ He opened his eyes to find Victor in front of his face. He smiled a little and Victor smiled back. Then Hank came over, his face sad.

"I have some bad news," he said. "The metal is in Logan deeply. I fear it has injured the baby."

"What? What happened?" Logan asked. _The pup's injured?_

"During the accident, you were injured,"Hank said. "A piece of metal got jammed into your stomach. I think that it has injured the baby."

Logan looked down at his belly and saw the metal sticking out. He put a hand on his belly then felt pain. Not from touching it.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. Review at the end. Not sure what to do for chapter 3 yet. I don't own Victor or Logan or any of the X-Men.

* * *

Logan's water broke and more pain hit him. He cried out and gripped his mate's hand. Hank went over to him and carefully removed the metal from his belly. He discarded it as he went over to a counter.

"Logan, you need to keep the baby from coming," he said as he put on rubber gloves and started putting a surgical tray together.

"What are ya doin?" he asked through gritted teeth as another contraction hit.

"Prepping for a C-Section," Hank said.

"What? NO!" Logan said, scowling.

"Logan, your life or your baby's or both of your lives are at risk if we do a natural birth!" Hank motioned for Jean to bring a anesthetic machine over.

"I SAID NO!" He snarled and sat up.

Victor half sat on the bed and cupped Logan's face, making him look at him. "Jimmy, ya need to do this. Yer life or the pup's life or both of yer lives are at risk."

"No, Vic, I can't."

"Jimmy, please, ya or the pup or both of ya could die. I don't want ya to die. I love ya so much. Please do this. Please."

Logan saw the tears in Victor's eyes then nodded his head. "Alright, I'll do it. But I ain't bein' sedated."

Hank nodded. "Alright. Lay back down."

Victor got behind Logan and Logan laid back down, his head resting on Victor's stomach. Jean put a mask on Hank and surgeon cap, too. Jean brought the tray over and set it on a table next to the bed. Logan gripped both of Victor's hands. Logan was hooked up to machines. Hank took a scalpel and made a horizontal incision in his lower abdomen. Logan snarled in pain. Then Hank put the scalpel away and had these four things that stretch and hold the incision so that they could get the baby out (don't know what they are called).

"What the hell are those?" Logan said.

"Holds and stretches the incision so I can get to the uterus through the abdomen wall," Hank said.

"Give me somethin' so I son't feel the pain."

Jean gave him a strong drug and it started working. Jean nodded okay and Hank got back to work. He made another incision in the uterus covering. He then separated the muscles, making a hole for the delivery. Hank then removed the baby and Victor came from behind Logan and cut the cord. There was something wrong. Hank cleaned off the baby and cleaned its airways, but it wouldn't cry.

"Jean!" he yelled.

Jean went over and they talked in hushed voices. Victor had gone back in behind Logan and he saw the uterus healing its self. He got up and removed the things holding his abdomen apart and the abdomen healed. Then he went back behind Logan. They couldn't hear what was going on. Logan was starting to really worry.

"He's not breathing," Jean said, quietly. "We have to try and revive him."

Hank saw blood on the baby's left side, but it wasn't blood from the birth. "Baby was hurt by that metal." Hank stitched the wound. The baby was set up to a heart monitor. "Go on and try to revive him."

Jean got to work and preformed CPR. She did it twice, three times, four times, five times. "It's not working."

Hank grabbed a child size AED and turned it on. He put the paddles on the baby's chest. "Charging. . .Clear!"

The baby's body shook from the shock. Nothing. Victor was on his feet and ran to the doctors and Logan sat up, confused and worried.

Hank tried again. "Charging. Clear!"

Nothing.

"Charging! Clear!"

Nothing.

"Charging! Clear!"

Nothing.

Victor pushed Jean out of the way, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Hank and the baby.

"Go sit with Logan, Victor. Now," she said.

The EKG was still flatline. Hank gave it one more go. The Flatline still rang. He set the paddles aside and turned it off and the heart monitor.

Logan was breathing hard and shook his head. "No. . .no. . ."

He broke the casts off and got off the bed. He started walking to the baby, but stumbled. Victor caught him, putting his arms around him as Logan howled in agony as they both sunk to their knees. He continued howling and drove his face into Victor's neck and cried at the loss of their pup. Victor cried with him as he held him, tears running down his face. He rocked Logan, but it didn't help any.

"NO! NO!" Logan screamed, sobbing. "NONONONONO!"

"It'll be okay, darlin'," Victor said, tears still flowing as rocking him more as Jean and Hank put away the gear and put a sheet over the baby. "It'll be okay. We'll have another pup."

"I DON'T WANNA ANOTHER PUP!" he sobbed, snot and tears all over Victor's neck. "I WANT _MY_ PUP!"

"I know, Jimmy, I know," he sniffled.

Jean and Hank sat on the other side of the room. Tears had come to their eyes as well and slid down their faces. Logan's crying quieted some.

"I wanna see him," Logan said.

Victor looked at Hank and Hank nodded as he went to the baby. He uncovered his body and wrapped the sheet around him. He carefully picked him up and went over to Logan and Victor, crouching in front of them. Logan sat up more straight and saw the pup in Hank's arms. He took him from Hank and looked at him. He looked like Victor and himself. He nuzzled him and curled up against Victor as he shook from crying. Victor wrapped his arms back around Logan. He still had tears running down his face and sobbed loudly. Logan tightened his hold on the pup. The baby was deathly pale and was cold.

Eventually, the baby was covered up again on a table and the two ferals went back up to their room. It was late and everyone was around the school. Victor was carrying Logan bridal style to their room. People they passed questioned them about what happened, but they ignored them. Victor entered the room to find the twins were waiting for them on their bed. Victor pulled back the covers and set Logan in the bed then pulled the covers over him. Logan curled in on himself and stared at the wall.

The twins started asking questions, but Victor told them he would tell them what happened in the morning. He sent the kids to bed in the nest room which was the twins' bedroom. They had gotten a suite that was on the third floor earlier. Victor removed his clothes and got into bed with Logan. Logan turned to him and used Victor's shoulder as a pillow. Victor wrapped his arm around Logan. They closed their eyes and tried going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3. Hope you all like it. Please review at the end.

* * *

The next morning, Logan woke up late. He opened his eyes and saw that Victor was not in bed anymore. He was no longer in the room. He sat up and looked at the clock. **12:30 AM**. Logan looked down at his belly, his empty belly. He touched his belly, missing his pup's kicking. His healing factor would take care of getting rid of his belly. He got up out of bed and went into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and turned on the shower. He stood under the shower head as the water pounded him. He had an arm wrapped around his belly.

Logan felt tears well up in his eyes and they fell and he slid down the shower wall and cried, curling up in the far corner of the shower. He cried more and more, his arms wrapped around his belly. He missed the extra weight of his dead pup. He missed all the games little games he would play with his pup. He missed everything. His belly shrunk as his healing factor worked.

He stayed in the shower as the water went cold. He didn't pay any attention. He didn't know how long he stayed in the shower. He had goosebumps all over him and he was shivering, but he didn't care. He just sat there still curled up as tears continued streaming down his face. His healing factor took care of belly and it was flat now.

They didn't even have a name for the pup yet. They were thinking of naming him after Victor's father, Thomas or after Logan's 'father' Johnathan. Logan just stared at the shower drain, watching the water go down it.

Victor was downstairs getting lunch for him and Logan (their suite doesn't have a kitchen) and was getting them some sandwiches. He hoped that maybe this would help him feel a little better. Victor was upset, too, but tried not to think of their dead pup. He was putting the sandwiches on the plates when Hank walked in.

"How are you two doing?" he asked as he got himself a cup of coffee.

"Okay, I guess," Victor said. "Still upset 'bout it. Jimmy's more upset 'bout losin' the pup."

"We are all sorry about your and Logan's loss," he said. "If there is anything we can do to help, let us know."

"We will," Victor said. "I'm going to talk to Jimmy 'bout havin' another pup. Not now. Gonna wait until after the funeral."

"When do you want it to take place?"

"I was thinkin' maybe later today or tomorrow if Jimmy is up for it."

"Have you told LJ and Vicki?"

"No, not yet," he said. "Plannin' to after I get Jimmy to eat somethin' for lunch."

"Good," Hank said. "I'm afraid I have to cut short our talk. I need to get back to my work."

Victor nodded. "Alright, Hank."

Hank left and Victor put the plates on a tray and carried it upstairs. Victor opened the door and heard the shower running. He set the tray on the coffee table and went to the bathroom. He tried the knob, but it was locked.

"Jimmy? Jimmy, open the door."

No answer.

"Jimmy open the frickin' door!"

Still no answer.

Victor held the knob tightly and used his strength and ripped the knob out of the door. He pushed it open and saw Logan curled up in the shower. He ran over to it and turned the shower off. He knelt in front of Logan. He was still shivering and had goosebumps. Logan wouldn't look at Victor. Victor got a large towel and wrapped it around Logan and picked him up, carrying him bridal style to the bed in their room.

"It's okay, Jimmy, it's okay," he said as he pulled the covers back on the bed and carefully put Logan in the bed then pulled the covers over him.

He went and got the tray and brought it in. He sat beside him and set the tray in front of them. Logan turned around and leaned on Victor. Victor wrapped and arm around him. "Are ya hungry at all?"

"A little. . ."

"Ya wanna try eatin' some of this sandwich I made ya?"

Logan nodded and brought his arms out from under the covers. He grabbed a sandwich half and nibbled on it. Victor took his own sandwich half and started eating it. Logan continued nibbling on his half. He sighed some and still leaned on Victor. Victor finished eating his half and kissed Logan's temple. Logan sighed more and snuggled more into Victor's chest.

"Jimmy?" Victor asked as he started eating his other sandwich half.

"What?"

"Do you want to do the funeral later today or tomorrow?"

"Later today," he said, setting down his sandwich half.

"Okay," Victor said, kissing his temple again. "We need to tell the kids."

"I know. . ."

The kids suddenly ran into the room with Rogue following them. They hopped up onto the bed.

"Thanks for watchin' them," Victor said.

"Yer welcome," she said and left.

Two year old LJ and Vicki looked at their parents.

"Where is our baby brother?" LJ asked.

"Pups, we got some bad news," Victor said. "The birth didn't go so well. Hank and Jean had to cut into Daddy's stomach and remove yer baby brother because of the accident Daddy was in. Yer baby brother was born standstill. Meanin' he's. . .dead."

LJ and Vicki looked at their mother with their big eyes.

"He's dead?" Vicki asked.

"Yeah. It happens sometimes," Victor said. He didn't want to tell them it was because of metal being jammed into the dead baby's stomach. He thought it was too much information for them at the age of two.

"Can we see him?" LJ asked.

Victor shook his head. "Not now. Ya will see him at the funeral later today."

They nodded and hugged their parents. Logan hugged them tightly.

Later that day, the funeral was taking place in the back of the mansion. The entire school was there, too. There was a blue baby sized casket all ready to be lowered into the grave, but it was set on top of a beautiful black stand and the casket was opened. Kurt was doing the honors. Logan was leaning on Victor during the ceremony. Victor had his arm around him and his other arm around their kids as they sat on his and Logan's lap.

Once the ceremony was over, the family walked over to the baby casket. They lifted their kids so they could look at the late baby brother. The kids' eyes were sad. Logan held LJ tightly as he looked at the dead baby. He sighed and looked away. Victor held Vicki in one arm and Victor had his arm around Logan.

The casket was closed and was taken to the gave then it was lowered. Logan and Victor took the kids back to the mansion. They went to the after party, but Logan just sat at a table and didn't do anything. He barley ate any of his dinner that was offered. Victor sat next to him. He put and arm around him.

"Jimmy, I got somethin' I wanna talk with ya 'bout," Victor said.

"What?"

"Jimmy, I know we just lost our pup last night, but I wanna have another pup."

"Another pup? Victor-"

"I don't mean right after the party. I mean later on."

"I guess so," he said. "It wouldn't hurt."

Victor smiled and kissed him. Logan kissed him back and smiled a little. After an hour, the kids were taken upstairs by Marie and was put to bed. After a few more hours, the after party ended and everyone left to go to bed. Logan and Victor headed to bed, too. Once they were in their room, they changed into their PJs and got into bed. They held each other and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 Please review at the end. Thanks for the idea, paperspiral!

* * *

Two weeks later, Logan was sitting in his and Victor's room. He sat on the bed and stared at the ultrasound picture of their dead pup. He missed the little guy so much. He hadn't left the suite since they turned in after the after party. He didn't teach any of his classes, never went on missions, never went out into the forest, and didn't even go to the Danger Room for his daily workout. He just stayed in the room or just wander around in the suite or sat out on the balcony.

He always had a blank look on his face. His face had lost color and he never got any sleep which was the cause of the dark spots under his eyes. And he cried every night, morning, and afternoon. When he did try to sleep, he just cry and wrap his arms around his stomach. He would feel Victor wrap his arms around him and Logan would turn over and cry into his chest. Victor didn't get much sleep either, but he hated seeing Logan like this.

Logan continued looking at the ultrasound picture and tears filled his eyes and fell and he silently cried, hanging his head. He set the picture down. He also blamed himself for what happened. He blamed himself for killing the pup. He thought it was all his fault that he died. _It's all my fault. My fault! MY FAULT! _He thought. He kept repeating it in his head over and over again.

Logan buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

Victor was downstairs, getting his pups lunch. He really wanted to be upstairs with Logan, but he had their kids to watch because everyone was out or was busy. He made their grilled cheese sandwiches and sighed. He really wished he could do something to make Logan feel better, but he knew that nothing he did helped. Logan never wanted to go anywhere.

LJ looked up at his mother from the island where he and Vicki sat. "Momma, do ya think Daddy would like a picture?"

"Yeah," Vicki said. "A pretty happy picture with all of us in it?"

"In a field with smiling trees, animals, and a smiling sun!"

"Yeah!"

Victor chuckled and smiled at his twins. "I'm sure that would make Daddy's day," he said.

The twins smiled and ran off to get paper and crayons. They soon returned with them and Victor put their lunches on plates after cutting the sandwiches in half across and then he gave them the plates and got his own sandwich as he watched the two year olds draw on the paper. He smiled.

Soon the picture was complete and they handed the paper to Victor. Victor took it as he ate his turkey sandwich and smiled softy. The picture showed stick figures with clothes and each one had a name on it. There was Victor, Logan, and the twins standing in grass and was surrounded by rabbits and other animals that were smiling, and different kinds of trees smiling and the sun, too.

"This is a great drawin', pups," he said.

"Do ya think Daddy will love it, Momma?" Vicki asked.

"I know he will," Victor said. He really hoped it would lift Logan's spirits some.

After they finished their lunch, Victor was about to take the kids upstairs, but stopped. He concentrated on his hearing and his brows furrowed. Something wasn't right.

"Pups, go to Charles' office, okay?"

"But what if he's busy?" LJ asked.

"Just tell him I sent ya to him, okay?" he said. "Take the picture and show Charles what ya drew for Daddy."

"Okay," they both said and walked to Charles office.

LJ knocked and opened the door. He and Vicki walked in and closed the door behind them. Charles looked up from his paperwork and frowned a little. He could sense that there was something wrong.

"LJ, Vicki, what can I do for you?"

"Momma told us to come here," Vicki said.

"Yeah," LJ said. "Look at what we drew for Daddy."

Charles took the drawing and smiled. "It's very good," Charles said. His brows furrowed again. He could still sense that there was something wrong.

Vicki and LJ sat on his lap and told him what the things in the picture were. At the same time, Charles tried linking his mind with Logan's, but couldn't because Logan put his shields up. There was something very wrong. He knew that Victor sensed that something was wrong, too and decided to leave him be to check on what was going on.

Victor hurried up to the suite once the kids were out of sight. He ran up the stairs, taking three at a time and burst through the door. It slammed against the wall and Victor looked all over the suite. No sign of Logan. He ran to their bedroom. Still no sign of Logan. He checked the balcony. No sign of Logan. He checked the nursery that was for the dead pup. No sign of him. He checked the pups' room. Still no sign. He tried the last place he could think of. The bathroom. He tried the door that had a new knob. It was locked.

"Jimmy? Jimmy, I know yer in there. Open up."

Logan didn't replay, but there were grunts and groans of pain that answered him. Victor could also smell blood. His eyes widened. He banged on the door.

"Jimmy, are ya alright? Jimmy!"

Still no reply.

Victor, not wanting to replace the door knob again, threw his shoulder hard against the door and it slammed open, bouncing off the wall. Victor walked in and gapped. He saw Logan in the shower, curtain open, he was naked, curled up, the water going everywhere, and Logan was using his claws to cut his wrists, ankles, neck, and everywhere he could think of and he was sobbing his eyes out and groaned in pain as he continued to cut himself.

Victor rushed over to Logan and grabbed his arms, stopping him.

"Jimmy, what the hell are ya doin'?"

Logan didn't reply. He just sobbed.

"Yer cuttin' yerself? Yer tryin' to kill yerself?"

Logan nodded and sobbed more.

"Why?"

"'Cause of our dead pup!" Logan sobbed.

"Jimmy-"

"It's my fault he's dead!"

"Jimmy, it ain't yer fault."

Logan buried his face in Victor's neck and cried harder.

Victor wrapped his arms around him and felt tears in his eyes. "How long have you been in here?"

"Thirty minutes. . ."

Victor closed his eyes and took one of Logan's wrists into his hand. "Ya lost a lot of blood, hun," he said. "I'm takin' ya down to the med lab."

He lifted Logan into his arms and stood up then carried him down to the med lab. He then contacted Charles as Logan passed out.

_**Charles?**_

_**Yes, Victor? How is everything?**_

_**Not good, Charles. Jimmy. . .tried to kill himself. **_

_**Good Lord! Why and how?**_

_**He thinks it's his fault the pup died. He cut himself.**_

_**I won't bring the children down until you want me to. They shouldn't see their father while he's in this kind of state.**_

_**Thanks, Charles.**_

Victor broke the connection and saw that he was already at the med lab. He saw Hank in there and walked in. Hank looked up and frowned.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Jimmy tried to commit suicide," Victor said.

"My stars and garters! Is he alright?" Hank asked getting up and walking to him.

"He lost a lot of blood. He cut himself on his ankles, neck, and wrists." Victor pulled back the covers on a bed and put Logan on the bed then covered him back up.

Hank walked to Logan's other side and checked him. The cuts were healing up. "You need to stay down here with him."

"Who's gonna watch the pups?"

"I'm sure Charles and I can take turns since everyone is mostly gone and busy for the big school tests."

Victor smiled at him and nodded. "Thanks," he said.

"Your welcome, my friend," Hank said. "I'm going to go and get some coffee. Would you like a cup?"

"No thanks."

Hank nodded and left. Victor laid beside Logan on the large bed. He was still passed out. Victor kissed him softly on the lips and wrapped an arm around him and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 5 Please review

* * *

The next morning, Logan woke up to find that he was in the med lab. His eyes opened and he looked around the room. He looked to his left and found Victor sleeping beside him. He groaned as he sat up and yawned. He looked at Victor and shook him awake.

"Vic?"

"What?" Victor asked as he yawned and sat up, too.

"What happened yesterday?"

"Ya don't remember?"

Logan shook his head. "I don't remember much of what happened after ya came in the bathroom."

"I brought ya down here to Hank after ya passed out," Victor said. "The twins wanted to give ya a drawin' they made. They thought it would cheer ya up."

Logan nodded and looked down.

"Charles said that he wouldn't bring the kids down yesterday because of the shape that ya were in."

"I wanna see them."

Victor nodded and kissed his temple. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Victor got up and walked out of the room and into the kitchen where he heard LJ and Vicki in there with Gambit. He walked in and smiled when he saw the twins holding onto Gambit legs while he tried to make them breakfast. There was egg all over the counter and stove and Gambit grumbled in curses in French as he was trying to not burn the kids' breakfast.

Victor smiled. "They givin' ya a hard time, Rem?"

Remy turned his head around as Victor walked to him. "A little," he said, smiling. "Your kids are like little demon spawns and they seem very active."

"They just wanna see their daddy," Victor said. He looked at his pups and smiled.

"Momma!" They said, grinning and jumped off Remy's legs and threw themselves at Victor, hugging his legs.

Victor picked them up in his arms and hugged them back. "How are my two special pups, huh?"

"Good!" LJ said.

"Yeah! We was on Remy's legs 'cause we was playing a game!" Vicki said.

"You were?" Victor asked. "What game?"

"We was pretendin' the floor was lava!" LJ said.

"Sounds like fun," Victor said, smiling. "Daddy wants to see ya-"

"YAY!" The twins cried.

"-After ya eat yer breakfast," Victor finished.

"Okay, Momma," they said.

Victor set them in chairs at the island and looked to Remy. "I can take over."

"Non, tis alright," Remy said. "Remy got it covered, homme."

Victor nodded and sat next to his kids.

"How is Logan?"

"Seems to be better," Victor said.

"Good."

Back in the med lab, Hank was checking on Logan. Hank sat next to him and looked him in the eye.

"Logan, you need some help after the stunt you pulled yesterday," Hank said.

Logan didn't respond. He just looked at Hank.

"I'm going to give you antidepressants pills," he said, placing the pill bottle on Logan's bed stand. "Take one a day for three weeks. I want you to start taking them today. Easier if you do it now."

Logan just nodded and took the pill bottle, took a pill out and put it in his mouth, swallowing it without water. He screwed the cover back on the pill bottle and put it back. He laid down and curled up on his side, facing away from the door. Hank left, going back to his office.

A few minutes later, he was dozing off and heard voices coming from the hallway. He turned his head and saw Victor walk in with the twins. He smiled a little as they climbed up on the bed and hugged him. Logan sat up hugged them back and kissed their heads. Victor sat beside Logan and kissed him softly. Logan returned the kiss and leaned his head on Victor's shoulder.

LJ and Vicki showed Logan the drawing the made for them. Logan smiled a little bit more as they told him every little bit of what was in the drawing. Victor looked at Logan and grinned some. He was glad that Logan was smiling.

"Glad to see ya smilin', Jimmy," Victor said. "I've missed yer smile."

Logan looked back at Victor and smiled a little. "Yeah."

"Are ya ready to come back up to the suite?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Logan grabbed his pill bottle and was about to get out of bed when he noticed he had no clothes on. Victor laughed a little and got him a pair of sweats with the school brand on it and tossed them to him. Logan slipped on the sweats, pill bottle still in hand and walked with his family back up to the suite.

Later that day, Logan didn't go to dinner, as usual, and sat in his and Logan's bed as he ate the soup that was left over from dinner. Victor was putting the kids to bed and Logan set his empty bowl on his nightstand. He had felt a little better when the kids showed up with their drawing, but Logan was still very depressed. He sighed and laid down, ready for a sleepless night.

Victor came in and changed into pj bottoms. He slid into bed next to Logan and wrapped his arm around him. He kissed him softly.

"Night, Jimmy. Love ya," he said.

"Love ya, too, Vic," he said, a sad look on his face.

Later that night, Logan was still awake. He looked at Victor and he was sound asleep. He carefully got out of bed and grabbed his pill bottle. He then went into the bathroom, turning on the light. He went to the toilet and dropped the pill bottle in it and flushed the toilet.

"Screw antidepressants," he said, sadly.

He was about to leave when he looked at the medical cabinet and opened it. He looked to the bathroom door and walked over to it and closed it. He walked back to the cabinet and searched through it. He then found two white bottles. He grabbed them and opened them. Sometimes Victor used the pills in large doses so he could sleep. He set the bottles down on the sink and then picked up one bottle. He put the bottle to his lips and swallowed the contents. He set the empty sleeping pill bottle back on the sink and he finished off the other bottle. He then backed up against the wall and slid down it then fell onto his side.

Victor opened his eyes, sensing something wasn't right. He sniffed and saw that Logan wasn't in bed anymore. He got out of bed and followed his scent to the bathroom. His eyes widened and he threw open the door and found Logan on the floor. He ran to him and turned him on his back. Victor tried shaking him away. It didn't work.

"Jimmy! Jimmy, wake up!"

He looked around the bathroom then saw the sleeping pill bottles on the sink. His eyes widened more in horror and he put his ear to Logan's heart. It was still beating, but very slowly. He was breathing slowly, too.

Victor picked him up and ran down to the med lab with Logan cradled in his arms. He took the stairs three at a time, tears in his eyes.

_**CHARLES! **_

_**Victor, what is wrong?**_

_**Oh, God, it's Jimmy! He tried killin' himself again. He swallowed sleepin' pills outta two bottles!**_

_**I'm going to get Hank, Victor. I will also come down and get one of the staff to watch your children.**_

_**Okay, but hurry and get Hank down here!**_

_**We will be there, soon.**_

The connection broke and Victor ran into the med lab and set Logan on a bed. He sat beside him and he started seizing. Victor held Logan down and tears fell from his eyes. He heard Hank running down the hall. Hank came in and gave Logan a shot of something to stop the seizure. Hank hooked Logan up to machines. Then Charles came in.

"How is Logan?"

"He went into a seizure," Hank said. "I'm monitoring his healing factor. It's having a hard time getting the drugs out of his system, but he should be fine."

Victor sighed in relief and saw beside Logan. He wasn't going to die. "Good. He took two bottles. Two bottles."

"It's alright, Victor," Charles said. "You should get some rest, Victor. You looked awfully tired. Hank and I will keep an eye on Logan."

"Can I sleep next to Logan?"

"You can," Hank said.

Victor climbed into the bed and wrapped his arm around Logan and kissed him then laid his head down and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

This is shorter because I had a little hard time writing this chapter. Please review.

* * *

Logan woke up very late. He opened his eyes and found himself back in the med lab. He sniffed the room and smelled that Hank was not there. Victor wasn't either, but he was recently here. Logan looked to where the clock was on the wall next to the door. **6:00**. That didn't help him with knowing if it was the next day or not. He looked at his bedside table where another clock was. It was digital and read **6:00 pm**.

Logan sat up and saw that he was hooked to machines. He was about to take off the tubes and wires when Hank came in. He walked to Logan. Logan then just started ripping them off. Hank then looked Logan over.

"How are you feeling, Logan?" he asked.

Logan didn't say anything.

"You gave us quite a scare three days ago-"

"Whoa, wait. Three days?"

"Yes, three days. It took a day for your healing factor to completely get rid of the drugs from your body and heal it up, but from you not sleeping, you had much needed sleep," Hank said. "Logan, I want to help you-"

"I don't want yer help! Just leave me alone!"

Logan jumped out of the bed and ran out of the med lab. Hank sighed and went into his office. Logan ran to the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor. He took the stairs and went up to the suite and closed the door behind him then he went into his and Victor's room.

It had been three more weeks after the second incident. Victor had tried to get Logan to talk with him, but Logan down right refused to. So, Victor would try and hug him when they would go to bed, but Logan didn't allow him to. Logan just kept pushing him away. Victor didn't know what it was like to lose a child after carrying it for eight months.

A week later, Logan decided to go the kitchen and get a beer. He walked to the elevator, walked into it and pressed the a moment the doors opened and he walked the rest of the way to the kitchen hoping to find it empty, but found Kurt sitting at the island. Logan sighed and walked to the fridge.

Kurt turned to where Logan was and smiled a little. "Guten tag, Herr Logan."

Logan turned his head to Kurt and nodded as he looked through the fridge. He found a beer and took it out. He popped the top off and sat next to Kurt. He sipped from the bottle and looked at the counter.

"How are you, Logan?"

Logan shrugged. "Alright. . ."

"Everyone has been vorried about you."

Logan then just nodded.

"Logan, I know that you are hurting a lot from the loss of your child. When I am feeling down, I turn to the Lord. He vill help you through this. All you need is faith and to believe," Kurt said.

Logan looked at Kurt. "I don't think I can do that right now," Logan said. "I'm not feelin' up to doin' it."

"I understand Logan. I don't know vhat it is like to lose a child, but I am here for you if you need to talk."

Logan nodded. "I will keep that in mind, elf," he said.

He got up and walked out with his beer. He didn't notice that Victor was watching him. Logan walked to the rec room and saw Jean in there. He walked to her and sat beside her on the couch.

"Jean, I need to talk 'bout the loss of my child," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Logan, I am here for you," Jean said, turning to him. "Go ahead."

"It's just so hard," Logan said, sniffling as tears were falling down his eyes. "I carried him for eight months. Eight wonderful months. Then he just dies after the car accident. I blamed myself for my little pup's death."

"Do you still blame yourself?"

"Not so much anymore."

Jean smiled. "Good," she said.

"I still have the nursery up, too. I don't want to take it down." He set his beer bottle down and just broke down crying. "I just want him back so badly!" Logan sobbed and hunched over.

Jean wrapped her arms around Logan and put his head on her shoulder. "It's going to bed okay, Logan," she said. "Scott and I haven't been doing well with children either. We keep losing them after a couple months. I know what it is like to lose a child."

Logan put his arms around Jean, hugging her back and continued crying on her shoulder.

"Thanks so much for listenin'," he said, his crying ceasing.

"Anytime, Logan," she said. "I'll be here for you if you need to talk again."

Logan looked at her and smiled.

Victor watched, unseen from the rec room entrance. He was scowling. He couldn't believe Logan would go and talk to Jean and Kurt and not even talk to him? Victor was very jealous of this strong bond between Jean and Logan. He left the room and walked down the hall. Logan should be crying on Victor's shoulder not Jean's. It should be Logan with his arms around Victor not Jean.

Victor had walked into the kitchen. No one was in their now. Victor got out a beer and popped the top off. He emptied it halfway in two gulps and sat at the island, glaring out the window. Logan should have been talking to Victor about the loss of their child. Logan wasn't the only one who lost the child. Victor did, too. He helped create the child and he loved the child as much as Logan did.

Victor drained the rest of the bottle and put it in the returnables. Victor got out another beer and drank half of it. He sighed some and finished the bottle. He put it in the returnables, too and was about to walk out the back door when he heard Logan behind him. He turned around and saw that Logan was standing there.

Victor decided to try and walk away, but Logan grabbed his arm and held him back. "Wait."

"What, Jimmy?"

"I wanna talk."

"You wanna talk? Then why don't ya go talk with Jean instead since ya two get along so well."

"Victor, ya don't know what it's like to lose a child."

"I do, Jimmy. I helped create the pup and I loved him as much as ya did."

"I'm sorry, Victor," Logan said, sighing and turned to leave.

Victor turned to Logan. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be jealous."

Logan turned to Victor. "It's okay, Victor."

"I am really sorry. I know ya needed someone who actually lost a child to talk to," he said. "I just got very jealous."

"Honestly, Victor, I forgive ya."

Victor smiled a little. "Thanks," Victor said.

Logan smiled back and they left to go up stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

This one is short, too, but I had a lot of fun writing it. Please review.

* * *

It was just after 3:00 in the afternoon and Logan and Victor sat on their bed against the headboard. Logan had his head laying on Victor's shoulder as they watched TV. It had been a week since he tried killing himself for the second time. He liked talking with Jean and Kurt. Jean helped the most.

Logan sighed as he snuggled more into Victor. Victor had his arm around Logan and tightened his grip around him. Logan took his eyes off the screen and looked at Victor.

"Victor"

"Yeah?"

"I've been kinda thinkin' 'bout what ya said 'bout havin' another pup."

Victor looked at Logan. "And?"

"I. . .I wanna have another pup. I'm ready to have another."

"Are ya sure?"

Logan smiled and kissed Victor. "I'm sure," he said. "I wanna do it tonight. Someone can watch the twins while we go out to the cave."

Victor kissed him back. "How 'bout we go now?"

Logan smiled. "Yeah," he said.

"Great. Let's get a babysitter," Victor said, getting up.

Logan nodded and he got up, too. They packed a bag of clothes and extra blankets. They walked down to the kitchen where the staff was. They walk in and everyone looked at them.

"How are you, Logan?" Hank asked

"Good," Logan said.

"We're headin' down to the cave. We need a babysitter. The kids are sleepin' in their room."

"We're gonna try to have another pup," Logan said, smiling.

Everyone smiled.

"I'll watch the kids," Rogue said, getting up.

"Thanks," Logan said.

"I hope that you two will have another child," she said before she left.

"We all hope you will," Charles said.

"Thanks," Logan and Victor said.

They then headed down to the cave. Once there they laid out the blankets and set the bag with the clothes down near the entrance. Logan then took his shoes and socks off. He walked to where Victor was laying the blankets out straight.

Logan pulled him up and turned him to face him. Logan kissed him passionately. Victor kissed him back and put his hands on Logan's waist and pulled him closer. He used his claws to rip off Logan's torso. The shirt fell to the floor in shreds. Logan used his claws to cut off Victor's torso, too.

Victor tore off Logan's jeans and Logan did the same. They tore off their boxers and Victor kissed Logan deeply and picked him up. Logan wrapped his legs around Victor's waist and Victor held him up by Logan's buttocks. He lowered them down on the blankets and they kissed more as their eyes turned gold. Wolverine straddled Sabretooth's legs.

Wolverine nipped Sabretooth's neck and trailed nips and kisses to his collar bone. Sabretooth growled, grinning. Wolverine sat up and grabbed Sabretooth by his shoulders as the older feral slipped inside Wolverine and started thrusting. Sabretooth grip Logan's waist. Wolverine growled as he gripped Sabretooth's shoulders harder. Their moans and groans got louder. Their growls and snarls got louder.

After an hour, Wolverine and Sabretooth faded back into their minds and Logan and Victor were laying next to each other, holding each other. Logan looked at Victor and smiled a little.

"You think we did it?"

Victor looked at Logan. "We might've," Victor said, smiling. "I hope we did."

"Me, too, Victor."

Victor kissed Logan and Logan kissed him back.

"Let's go for a dip in the stream to clean up."

Victor nodded and they got up. Victor helped Logan up and they headed to the stream. They cleaned each other off and kissed each other as they sat at the edge of the stream. Logan was very happy that he made the choice of having another pup. He was tired of being depressed and tired of trying to kill himself. He needed to be there for Victor and his pups.

Logan and Victor spent the rest of the day together, wild , naked, and free in the forest. They wrestled like puppies would, chased each other all around the forest, and they hunted for dinner, too.

Logan had never felt so happy since the death of the baby pup. He hadn't had this much fun, either. It reminded Logan of when they were kids. They would play for hours and hours, not having a care in the world.

Logan had caught a few rabbit for their dinner and was skinning them when Victor came out of the woods with a large buck over his shoulders. He dropped it in front of Logan. Logan grinned when he saw the size of the large buck.

"Ain't seen one this big since we were kids," he said.

Victor grinned. "Yeah. Thought it would be a great dinner," he said then spotted the rabbits. "With a few appetizers."

Logan started to skin the deer. Victor got a fire going and sat back as Logan finished skinning the animal. Logan got blood on most of his face. Victor walked over to him and kneeled in front of Logan. He leaned forward and licked the blood off his face, cleaning it. He then kissed Logan and there was deer blood on his lips. Logan kissed him back.

"I love ya so much, Jimmy," he said between kisses.

"I love ya, too."

Logan got the meat cooking and laid his head on Victor's chest as the older feral held him. They both watched the meat sizzle, snap, and pop as it cooked. Victor kissed Logan's head as they waited.

Victor also sniffed Logan's hair. His scent didn't seem off at all. Maybe Logan's egg wasn't furtulized yet. He really want ed this work so badly. He wanted them to have another pup and Logan did, too.

Victor sniffed him all over, but couldn't find anything off about is mate's scent. Logan smiled as Victor sniffed him. When Victor sniffed his sides it tickled and he laughed. Victor then smirked and started tickling him.

Logan laughed and tried to get him to stop, but couldn't Logan fell down laughing and Victor got on top of him, have full access to Logan's ticklish spots. Victor tickled him all over and Logan was laughing so hard that he felt like he was going to pee.

"Vi-i-i-to-o-or! Pl-e-e-ase, Stop!" He said as he laughed.

Victor laughed more and tickled him even more. Logan gasped for breath as he laughed. Victor then stop and sat up and Logan laid on the ground, laughing a little. That was so much fun. Logan sat up and checked on their dinner. It wasn't done. He took the rabbits and handed one to Victor. They ate the rabbits and soon their dinner was done.

They ate their dinner and laid back on the ground and looked at the stars. Logan had his head on Victor's shoulder and he was grinning as he watched the stars. Victor had his arm around Logan and he kissed his temple.

Later, they headed back to the cave and went to sleep.

The next morning, Victor and Logan woke up and Victor sniffed him all over and grinned.

"What, Victor?"

"Yer scent's off," he said. "Yer pregnant."

Logan screamed in joy and hugged Victor. Victor hugged him back, grinning. They were going to have a new addition to the family. Once they were dressed and had everything packed, they headed to the school.

They went through the kitchen door and saw the staff in there. They sat at the island and put their bag down. They smiled at everyone.

"We got some great news," Victor said.

"I'm pregnant!" Logan said.

Everyone congradulated them.

Logan and Victor looked at each other and kissed.


	8. Chapter 8

Little shorter. Please review.

* * *

Chapter 8

1 Month Pregnant

Logan was sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich. He was one month pregnant and he hadn't gotten any morning sickness yet. He was glad about that. He then got up and went to the fridge to get a cola. He found one and popped the can open and took a sip as he went back to his lunch. He ate more of it, but then he felt nauseous and tasted bile in his mouth.

He put his sandwich down and ran to the trashcan and retched in it. When he finished, Logan tried to eat more of his sandwich, but couldn't. Instead, he drank more of his cola and Victor strolled in and plopped in the chair next to his mate. Victor kissed Logan and Logan kissed back. Victor looked more closely at Logan.

"Ya don't look too hot," he said.

"I just got morning sickness. I threw up half of my sandwich in the trashcan," Logan groaned a little. "God I hate morning sickness."

"I did, too. I wasn't at work for a month while pregnant with the twins," Victor said.

Logan sighed and leaned on Victor.

Victor picked up the rest of Logan's sandwich, knowing he wouldn't eat it, and finished it off. Logan watched him. He then sat back up and kissed Victor. Victor kissed him back and pulled Logan onto his lap and held him. Logan snuggled against Victor's chest and sighed, smiling.

Victor rested his chin on Logan's and kissed the top of his head. "Do ya wanna go anywhere today?"

"Not really," Logan said. "I just wanna stay here with ya."

Victor smiled and nuzzled Logan's hair. "We can do that, Jimmy, but what are we gonna do all day?"

"We could watch movies," Logan said.

"Watch movies?"

"Yeah, watch them all day long."

"Sounds like it would be a lot of fun," Victor said.

"I hope so," Logan said.

"I know it will be. C'mon, let's get to the rec room."

Logan nodded and he got off Victor's lap and they walked to the rec room. There was no one in there, so Logan picked out DVDs to watch and Victor got them some snacks to eat while watching the movies.

Victor came back with the popcorn and other junk food. Logan put the disk in the player and they sat down. The movie soon came on and they watched it. It was I Am Legend. Logan really enjoyed the movie. Victor did, too.

Logan was leaning on Victor, his head on his shoulder. Victor had his arm around Logan and he had his head on top of Logan's. Victor smiled as he nuzzled Logan head. Logan smiled at him and laughed a little.

"Victor, stop it," Logan said.

"Okay, Jimmy." Victor smiled and kept his head still as they watched the movie.

They had watched three more movies, but then Logan was feeling like he needed to throw up again. Logan up right up and ran for the waste basket just near the door frame. He got down on his knees and retched in the waste basket.

Victor got up and went over to Logan. He knelt beside him and rubbed Logan's back as the younger feral continued retching. After a few minutes, Logan was finished retching and sat back on his knees. Victor tied the waste basket up to be taken to a trash can later.

"Ya feel any better, Jimmy?" Victor asked.

"Yes, I do," Logan said as he and Victor stood up.

They went back to the couch and Logan laid down, his head on Victor's lap. As they watched another movie, Victor ran his fingers through Logan's thick messy dark locks. Logan was feeling tired as he watched the movie.

Soon it was over and Logan fell asleep. Victor looked at the clock and it showed that it was nearly 6:00 pm. They would have to get the twins from their sitter up stairs and go to dinner.

He shook Logan awake. Tried to.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, wake up."

Logan moaned in his sleep and curled up.

"Wake up. We gotta get the pups from their sitter."

Logan's eyes opened and he looked up at Victor, tiredly. "What?"

"It's dinner time, Jimmy. We gotta get the kids from the sitter upstairs."

Logan nodded and they both got up and headed to their suite, hand in hand, smiling and people going this way and that way to get to the dinning room, smiled at them, happy that Logan was happy again.

Logan still missed the dead pup a lot, but he was glad that he was happy again with another pup on the way. The twins were kinda excited about having a new brother or sister. Victor was very happy with having another pup, too.

They walked up the stairs and walked to their suite. They entered to find the twins playing with Rogue. The twins' heads turn to the door opening and they got up from the floor and hugged their parents' legs.

Logan and Victor picked up their kids and held them in their arms. Rogue smiled at them.

"How are ya two doin'?" she asked them.

"Good," Victor said, putting an arm around Logan.

"I just started havin' mornin' sickness," Logan said. "It'll be over soon, though."

"Good," Rogue said. "I'll see ya later."

She headed down to dinner.

Logan and Victor smiled and kissed each other. They then headed downstairs to the dinning room. They walked in and sat with the staff. They got the twins into their highchairs and gave them their dinner. Logan and Victor started eating their dinner.

"So how have you been feeling, Logan?" Hank asked.

"Good," Logan said. "Just started getting morning sickness."

"Any other problems?"

Logan shook his head as he ate.

"Good."

Logan was about to say something when he felt nauseous. He got up from the table and quickly left the dinning room. He found the closest bathroom and nearly didn't make it to the toilet. After a few minutes of retching, he went back to the dinning room and sat down. Logan didn't try eating anymore of his dinner.

After dinner, the family headed back up to their suite and just spent time together. Logan and Victor played with their pups, colored with them, and played a bunch of games with them. Soon it was time for the pups to go to bed.

Logan and Victor got them in bed then headed to their own room. The feral lovers changed into sweatpants and got into bed. After a kiss goodnight, they went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

HI MY READERS! Sorry it's taken so long. I had finals for school during the week. So here is chapter 9 and I hope you like it. I will update ASAP on my other stories. Please review at the end.

* * *

Chapter 9

2 Months Pregnant

Logan was laying in bed watching TV. He had been puking since the first month. He barely ate a thing because it made him sick. He also hadn't been teaching his classes because of the morning sickness and Scott had taken over until Logan was well enough to teach. Logan felt horrible. Victor also made him stay in bed, too.

Logan yawned as he was watching a rerun marathon of Family Guy. He was so bored, too. Logan sighed and got up. He walked out of his and Victor's room then walked out of the suite and headed to the kitchen. He saw that no one was in there and he went right to the fridge.

Logan opened the door and searched through it and found what he was looking for. He pulled out the brown bottle that had some sort of Canadian beer company labeled on it. He popped the bottle open and took a sip. He grinned and drank more of the beer as he headed up to the suite.

Once there, Logan went back into his and Victor's room and laid back down on the bed. He watched the TV screen as he sipped more of the beer. He then set the bottle down and searched through his nightstand drawer and came up with a cigar and his zippo lighter.

Logan put the cigar in his mouth then lit it. He inhaled the smoke then let it out and smiled. Now he was happy. But then Victor walked in and instantly smelled the cigar smoke and the beer. He scowled at Logan and walked to him. Victor took the cigar out of Logan's mouth and put it out in an ashtray. He also grabbed Logan's beer bottle and drank the rest of it.

"Hey! What gives?" Logan said, scowling.

"Ya wouldn't allow me to drink beer while pregnant 'cause it might have hurt our pups," Victor said. "Ya ain't drinkin' beer and ya ain't smokin' while the pup is growin' inside ya."

"Victor-"

"No," he said, snarling a little.

"Fine," Logan said. "I'll find somethin' else."

Logan stood up and turned off the TV.

"I can make ya a milkshake," Victor said, smiling sweetly at him as he pulled Logan closer to him. "If ya want."

Logan smiled at him. "I'd like that."

Victor grinned and led him down to the kitchen.

They held hands as they walked to the kitchen. Logan laid his head on Victor's shoulder and Victor laid his head on top of Logan's. Logan smiled at Victor as he looked at him. They entered the kitchen and Logan sat down at the island and Victor started making homemade milkshakes.

Victor got out chocolate syrup, chocolate ice cream, cocoa powder, milk, and some whipped cream. He put four tablespoons of chocolate syrup in the blender, then put in the chocolate ice cream, cocoa powder with two cups of milk. He blended it until it was running then poured the chocolate milkshake into glasses and headed whipped cream to it then added straws.

Victor sat beside Logan and handed him a glass. "Here ya go."

"Thanks," Logan said, smiling. He sipped the milkshake and grinned. "This is amazin'!"

"Glad ya like it. Just hope ya don't throw it up after ya finish it."

"Yeah, I hope I don't," Logan said.

Victor sipped his own milkshake and smiled as he watched Logan. He put an arm around Logan then pulled him onto his lap. Logan smiled as he sipped his milkshake and as he was pulled onto Victor's lap. He turned around on his lap and faced him. Victor put his milkshake down and wrapped his other arm around Logan. Logan put down his milkshake and wrapped his arms around Victor's neck. Victor pulled him closer and kissed him, eyes closed.

Logan kissed him back, his eyes closed as he deepened the kiss some and his hands roamed Victor's body, brushing his sides. Victor kissed him passionatly. After a moment, Logan then pulled back and smiled at him. Victor smiled back at him. Logan picked up his milkshake and sipped more of it. Victor also drank more of his milkshake.

Logan leaned on Victor as he finished his glass of milkshake, his head on his shoulder. Victor also finished up his milkshake, his head on top of Logan's head.

Logan looked up at Victor and grinned. "Thanks a lot, Victor."

"Yer welcome, Jimmy," Victor said, smiling back at him.

Logan kissed Victor's cheek.

Logan set down his empty glass, but then he tasted bile in his mouth then he gagged a little as he sat up straight.

"Jimmy? Ya okay?"

Logan gagged then threw up his milkshake all over Victor's lap and chest. Victor grimaced at the mess on him, but just rubbed Logan's back as he retched more, the vomit hitting the floor. After a few moments, Logan had fully emptied his stomach and sat back up. He wiped his mouth with his arm.

"Ya okay, Jimmy?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah," he said and looked at Victor's shirt and lap. "Sorry, 'bout pukin' on ya."

"It's alright," Victor said. "It'll come out."

Logan sat on the stool beside Victor. "Okay, good."

Victor got up and got a washcloth from the sink and and knelt on the floor and cleaned up the thrown up milkshake off the floor. He stood back up and put the used washcloth back in the sink. He went back to Logan and smiled at him. He kissed him and Logan kissed him back.

"Better get yer clothes in the wash," Logan said.

"Yeah, in a bit," Victor said, smiling as he pulled back from the kiss.

He grabbed the empty glasses and put them in the sink. He grabbed the blender cup and took it to the sink. Logan then got up and smiled at Victor.

"I'll wash them."

Victor nodded and walked back to the island as Logan washed the blender cup and glasses. Victor put away the supplies he used to make the milkshakes. Soon, Logan was done with cleaning and walked over to Victor. Victor smiled at him and they headed up to their suite.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's chapter 10! Enjoy! As you know this story is slash and there's more slash in this chapter. Major slash. Kinda. ENJOY THE CHAPTER! I DON'T OWN LOGAN & VIC!

* * *

Chapter 10

3 Months

Logan and Victor were laying on top of their bed in their room, watching TV. Logan was three months pregnant and the morning sickness had gone away. He and been starting to get mood swings. His hormones were changing. He was using Victor's shoulder as a pillow and had a hand on his bumped abdomen.

Victor had his arm around Logan and his hand on top of Logan's, lightly rubbing Logan's hand with his thumb, making small circles. Victor sniffed Logan's hair, smelling his hormones were changing. Victor continued sniffing.

Logan looked at Victor and smiled at him. He used his other hand and put it on Victor's shirt covered chest, making small circles. Logan moved his hand down to Victor's waist, running his hand down. He moved his hand under Victor's shirt, rubbing his abdomen. Victor smiled, purring a little.

Logan trailed his hand down to Victor's thigh, rubbing his thigh. He then trailed his hand to where Victor's noticeable bulge was showing. Logan brushed Victor's bulge, grinning at Victor's moan. Logan moved his hand to Victor's jeans button and zipper.

Victor grabbed Logan's hand, stopping him.

"Jimmy."

"Aw, c'mon, Victor," Logan said, sitting up. He was horny.

"No," Victor said.

"Why?"

"I'm tired, Jimmy."

"C'mon!" Logan whined. He looked at Victor.

"Jimmy. . ."

Logan climbed on top of him. "Victor. . ."

"No."

Logan smirked at him, sitting up with his hands on Victor's shoulders. He ground their hips together, causing Victor to moan in pleasure, growling. Logan continued grinding their hips for a moment. Victor moaned and ground back. Logan grinned.

"C'mon, Victor."

Logan rubbed his leg up against Victor's bulge, causing Victor to moan more. Victor looked at Logan. Logan looked at him with possesive eyes and grinned at him, growling a little as he sat on his bulge. Victor moaned more.

"C'mon, Victor. Do me. I want ya to do me," he growled.

He sat up straight and sat on his legs. Logan trailed his hands up Victor's thighs, brushing the now large bulge and moved to the jeans button. He unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper.

Victor couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Logan and pushed him down on the bed. Victor stripped away Logan's clothes and got rid of his own. Victor put on lube. He and Logan got under the bed covers. Victor got on top of Logan. He thrust inside and started moving. Logan moaned and wrapped his legs around Victor's waist. He pulled Victor closer to him, using his arms and legs.

Victor let Sabretooth take over and Wolverine took over, too, their eyes fading to gold. They kissed, Sabretooth and Wolverine fighting for dominance, each deepening the kiss more and more. The moans got louder and louder. They nipped and growled, and snarled. Sabretooth and Wolverine howled. It didn't end there.

An hour went by and they were still romping and getting more intense some. The bed banged against the wall with each thrust. Sabretooth had super human strength from his mutation and the banging wasn't a normal bang. It was a loud bang as if the bed would break through the wall. They were glad that no one else lived on the third floor.

After a moment, Sabertooth howled again and laid on top of Wolverine.

Wolverine looked at Sabretooth and grinned. "Again," he growled.

Sabretooth smirked and started thrusting again, Wolverine moaning each time. They kissed each other. Neither of them notice that their bedroom door knob was turning. They had forgotten to lock the door. The twins opened the door to see lumps under the dark blue bed covers moving around.

"Momma?"

"Daddy?"

Wolverine and Sabretooth froze and they went back into the ferals' minds, Logan and Victor returning. Victor took the bed cover off a little to see who was there and his eyes widened as he pulled out of Logan and fell out of the bed, yelping in surprise and he quickly covered himself with the blanket as Logan did the same. They were both blushing deep red as they looked at their two year olds. They were speechless.

"What were ya doin'?" LJ asked them.

"Yeah," Vicki said. "Looked like ya were wrestlin'."

"Um. . .uh. . .sorta," Logan said.

"That's one way to. . .uh. . .put it," Victor said.

"Kids, go wait in the livin' room," Logan said.

The nodded and left, closing the door behind them. Logan and Victor looked at each other and sighed.

"Wow," Logan said.

"Yeah," Victor said. "We were caught by our two year olds."

"At least they don't know what what we actually did."

"But they'll ask 'bout it sooner or later."

"Yeah," Logan said, getting up.

They then changed into clothes and went into the living room. They picked up their kids and went to dinner. Vicki and LJ stayed quiet. When they got to the dinning room, Logan and Victor got the twins in their highchairs and sat down. They got their dinner on their plates and got the kids their dinner.

Logan and Victor started eating and everyone talked.

"How was your day, kids?" Hank asked the twins.

"It was good," LJ said.

"Yeah. Ya know what Momma and Daddy were doin'?" Vicki asked him.

"What?" Hank asked, smiling.

"Wrestlin'!" The twins said.

Logan and Victor choked on their drinks and Hank looked at the twins wide eyed like the rest of the staff table. Half of the staff were blushing and Logan and Victor were beet red.

"Kids, ya don't go tellin' people," Victor said. "That's a big no-no."

"Yes, Momma."

Hank looked at Logan and Victor with a raised brow.

"Jimmy got horny," Victor said. "'Cause of his hormones."

Hank nodded and everyone went back to dinner. After dinner was over, Logan and Victor took the kids up to their suite since it was their bedtime. After they got them into bed, Logan and Victor went into their room and locked the door behind them. They changed into sweatpants then got into bed and fell asleep, tired from the day they had.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's chapter 11. I will work on my other fics, too. I'm just stuck on them :( I HATE writer's blocks. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Not sure what should happen for Month 5 so please send ideas if you have any :)

* * *

Chapter 11

4 months pregnant

Logan and Victor were sitting down at the kitchen table, eating their breakfast. The twins were sitting beside their parents, eating their cereal. Logan was four months pregnant and it was showing a little. His hormones had changed from being horny to just normal. For now.

Logan had finished up his cereal and got up. He put the bowl in the sink then he sat back down. LJ and Vicki got down from their high chairs and climbed up on Logan's lap. Logan set them on his lap. The twins put their hands on his bumped belly and Logan and Victor smiled.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Vicki asked.

"We dunno yet," Victor said, smiling.

"Momma?" LJ asked.

"Yeah, pup?" Victor asked.

"Where do babies come from?"

Logan and Victor's eyes widened slightly. They knew that they were going to ask that sooner or later. It would be simpler to explain if they were normal mutants, but they aren't. It would be easier to explain if they were older. A lot older like thirteen or twelve.

Logan sighed. "Well. . ." he tried to think of how to explain this to two year olds, so he decided to start from what Victor told them when Victor was pregnant with the twins. "Mutants like us can keep the population from dyin' if we have babies. The male feral mutants, too. That's how the feral mutant population can keep growin'."

"So guy ferals can have babies? Does that mean that the daddy can have babies, too?" Vicki asked.

"It depends," Victor said. "Some feral males can and some can't."

"Okay," LJ said. "How did the baby get into Daddy's tummy?"

"I put it there," Victor said.

"How did ya put it there?" Vicki asked.

"Uh. . ." Victor tried thinking of how he should say this. "Grown ups who love each other very much have a very special way to show each other how much they love each other. When they want to have a baby, they use that special way to, well, have the baby. I used another special way to put the unborn pup in Daddy."

The twins nodded.

"Is that what ya were doin' in bed?" LJ asked.

Logan nodded. "Yeah."

The twins nodded again.

They then left with Rogue so that Logan and Victor could go do their check up with Hank. They got up and went down stairs, hand in hand. They took the stars and soon arrived at the infirmary. Logan and Victor walked in and went to Hank's office. Hank looked up and smiled as they walked in and sat down.

"Good morning," Hank said to them.

"Morning," Logan and Victor said.

"How are you feeling, Logan?" Hank asked.

"Good," he said.

"Have you had any problems at all?"

Logan shook his head. "Everythin' has been fine."

Hank nodded as he got out Logan's file from a drawer in his desk and wrote down what Logan said.

"Anything else?" Hank asked.

"My healin' factor is retarded again," he said.

Hank nodded and wrote that down, too. "Would you like to see the baby?"

Logan and Victor nodded.

They went into the infirmary and Logan laid back on a bed and lifted his shirt. Hank got the ultrasound and put the gel on Logan's stomach then put the transducer on his abdomen and moved it around a little. On the screen it showed the pup. Logan and Victor smiled at the screen.

"Would you like a picture?" Hank asked.

Logan nodded. "Yeah," he said, smiling.

Hank printed a picture and handed it to Logan. Logan and Victor smiled at the first picture of their new unborn pup.

Hank cleaned the gel off Logan's bumped belly and put the ultrasound away. Logan and Victor stayed in the infirmary a while longer and talked with Hank. Later they went up to their suite where Rogue and their kids were waiting. After getting to the third floor, The walked into their suite. Rogue was coloring pictures with the kids. They sat down on the couch and the kids looked up at them smiling. Rogue smiled too.

"How was the check up?" she asked.

"Great," Logan said. "My healin' factor is retarded, though. Does that durin' pregnancy."

Rogue nodded. She then saw what looked like a photo. "Is that a picture of the baby?"

"Yeah," Logan said and showed it to her, smiling. "That's our pup."

Rogue took the picture and smiled. "He or she is cute lookin'."

"Thanks."

LJ and Vicki looked at the picture, too.

"That's our baby brother or sister?" they asked.

"Yeah, the pup is," Victor said, smiling as he put an arm around Logan and his other hand on his bumped abdomen.


	12. Chapter 12

HI, MY READERS! Sorry it's taken so long to update. I have been busy and have had some trouble writing this chapter, but thanks to paperspiral this chapter is complete. Please enjoy and please review at the end. It will make my day to know that you like the chapter. I worked hard on it. **_This means nightmare_** in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12

Five Months Pregnant

Logan woke up to the pup kicking him. He sat up and looked at the clock on his nightstand. 7:00 am. He yawned, smiling. He looked at his belly and smiled again as the pup kicked him. He looked at Victor and shook him him awake.

"Victor? Victor? Wake up."

Victor sat up, half awake. "What, Jimmy. . .?"

Logan grabbed Victor's hand and put it on his belly. "Just wait a second."

Victor nodded and then he felt the pup kick. Victor's face brightened up and he grinned. He kissed Logan's cheek and then kissed his belly. Victor set his head on Logan's belly, listening to the baby move around. It kicked again and again.

"I think the pup wants ya to talk," Logan said.

Victor nodded. "Hey, there my little darlin'," Victor said to the pup.

The pup kicked hard against Victor's ear.

"The pup's excited," Logan said, smiling.

"Yeah," Victor said. "Let's go get some breakfast."

Logan nodded and got out of the bed and Victor did, too. Victor led him down to the kitchen. They arrived in the kitchen and Logan sat at the island and Victor started getting breakfast ready.

"What do ya want for breakfast?" Victor asked.

"An omelet with cheddar cheese, peppers, bacon, ham, and M&M's," Logan said.

Victor nodded and smiled as he started making the omelet. Logan leaned back in the chair and with a hand resting on his stomach. It only took a few minutes to make the omelet. Victor put the finished omelet on a plate and grabbed a fork then gave them to Logan.

"Thanks, Vic," Logan said and started eating his breakfast.

"Yer welcome," he said and got himself some breakfast and got he and Logan some coffee.

Logan finished up his omelet and drank his coffee. He smiled at Victor. He looked out the window and sighed some. He hadn't visited the dead pup's grave in a long time. He'd have to go visit it soon.

* * *

That night, Logan was tossing and turning as he slept, having a nightmare. Logan mumbled in his sleep.

**_Logan was walking down a street in town. He was alone and it seemed that people didn't notice him. Logan smiled and had a hand on his belly and his other hand was carrying a bag. He walked down the street some more and he saw his car he parked earlier. He grabbed his keys from his pocket and put the key in the car lock, ready to open it, but then out of nowhere a car horn was blaring. _**

**_Logan turned his head to the car horn and the next thing he knew, a car came out of nowhere and hit him, sending him back some feet. Logan landed on his side and yelp in pain. Logan couldn't move. He felt paralyzed. He then heard ambulance sirens. Logan then found himself being wheeled on a gurney to the emergency room. There were mumbled voices everywhere._**

**"_What's happenin'?" he asked. _**

**_Soon he was in taken to a room and he was set onto a bed they used sisscors and carefully, but quickly removed his clothes and replaced them with a hospital gown. Logan was then hooked up to machines. There were doctors everywhere, moving all around and they were talking. _**

**"_Someone please tell me what's happenin'..."_**

**_It was as if the doctors and nurses didn't hear him. They kept talking and talking. _**

**"_How many months pregnant is he?" The head doctor asked. _**

**"_Fives months," the female nurse said. _**

**"_Cause of his injuries?"_**

**"_I was injured?" Logan said. _**

**"_A car hit him. The car had no brakes," the nurse said. _**

**_A beeping was heard over the commotion. It was the heart monitor Logan was hooked up to. Logan's eyes closed and he felt a shot of pain and he cried out as his water broke. He arched his back in pain as a contraction hit. Then another hit and Logan cried out louder. _**

**"_His water broke," the nurse said. "The contractions are hitting him fast."_**

**_Logan cried out even louder._**

**"_The baby is coming!" the nurse said. _**

**_Logan howled. "Where is my husband?"_**

**_The doctors and nurses helped Logan onto a birthing chair and the doctor got between Logan's legs and put on gloves. _**

**"_We called him. He's on his way. Now push," the head doctor said. _**

**_Logan howled again and pushed. Logan screamed as he pushed again. screamed bloody murder on the final push and he fell back against the chair. The doctor held the four months premature baby in his arms and cut the cord. But there was something wrong. The baby girl didn't cry. Didn't move. Didn't breathe. _**

**_The doctor sighed as he gave the standstill baby to the nurse. He looked at Logan as the nurse set the baby in her hospital crib and pulled the blanket over her. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Howlett. Your baby is dead."_**

Logan screamed as he quickly sat up. He breathed heavily, sweat pouring off his body and tears streaming down his face. He broke down crying from fear of the nightmare. Victor sat up, wide awake from Logan's scream. He saw him crying and wrapped his arms around him as Logan buried his face in Victor's shoulder, sobbing.

"It's okay, Jimmy," Victor said. "It's okay."

Logan told him about the nightmare. He was scared to death. "It was awful! The baby was dead! DEAD!"

Victor held him, rocking him. "Shhhhh...It's okay. It's okay. It was only a dream. It ain't real."

"It felt real," Logan said. "The pup was a girl and she was four months premature."

"It's okay," he said. "But why did ya have the nightmare? What triggered it?"

"I think it was because of the dead pup. In the dream there was a car involved, I was injured and the baby was born standstill," Logan said. "Ain't visited the pup's grave in a long while and I thought 'bout the pup earlier today."

"We'll go visit the pup in the mornin'," Victor said, looking at the the digital clock. "It's two in the mornin'."

Logan nodded and they tried to get back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

This is something I threw together. Not sure how good it is. This chapter was possible because of paperspiral and the information in the story doesn't belong to my. Found it online.

* * *

Chapter 13

Six Months Pregnant

Logan had been feeling anxious since the nightmare he had of the unborn pup. He still had been feeling anxious even after visiting the dead pup's grave. He was six months pregnant and he wanted to go into town and try to buy any baby book he could find. Victor drove with Logan into town. Logan didn't want to ever go into town alone until the baby was born. He was completely spooked by that nightmare.

Once in town, They went to the nearest baby store and Logan looked for what to expect books. He picked one up. It was What To Expect: The First Year. He saw the other books and nervously rubbed his belly. He didn't know what book to get. . .Dammit, he was so anxious. Logan looked through the other books. He picked them up and read the backs of the books. He put down the books.

Logan kept the one book he had and went to the cashier. Logan bought the book and on the way home, Logan started reading it. He read the first thing. Breastfeeding.

"The hell? I ain't readin' that," he said and skipped to the next section.

"Read what?" Victor asked as he drove the car.

"Section on breastfeedin'."

Victor laughed a little as he drove. Logan ignored him. He went to bottle feeding and read about the five strategies for easy bottle feeding.

_**Let your baby know what's coming. **__Prepare your baby for feedings by stroking her cheek with your finger (or the tip of the nipple) or putting a drop or two of formula on her lips. That will clue her in to the fact that dinner (or lunch, or breakfast, or a snack …) is on its way and encourage her to root, turning her head in the direction of the stroke. Then place the nipple gently between her lips and let her dig in._

Logan nodded. _Okay, that seems easy enough. _He continued reading.

_**Keep air out of it.**__ To eliminate gassiness, tilt the bottle up so the liquid fills the nipple completely. Otherwise, your baby might be gulping down air — and that could spell trouble for that tiny tummy. Using disposable bottle liners (which automatically deflate and eliminate air pockets) or angled bottles that keep the formula pooled near the nipple are other useful ways to minimize gas._

_**Follow your baby's cues**__. Watch for signs that your baby has had her fill so you don't overdo it. Babies, especially newborns, can't always drain a bottle. If your baby drifts off to sleep after drinking several ounces, she has probably had enough. If she turns away from the bottle fussily after just a few minutes of sucking, she may be experiencing gas. If that's the case, burp her, and offer her the bottle again. If she still rejects it, take that as a sign that the meal is over._

Logan put a hand on his belly and rubbed it as he read, feeling the pup kick. _Hmmm. . ._

_**Go with the flow.**__ Nipples are available in different sizes (newborn nipples dispense milk more slowly), so be sure the one you're using is right for your baby. If your baby makes gulping and sputtering sounds during feedings, and milk tends to dribble out of the corners __of her mouth, the flow is probably too fast. If she seems to work very hard at sucking and acts frustrated, the flow might be too slow. If that's the case, loosen the cap a tiny bit (if the cap is too tight it can create a vacuum), or try a new nipple._

_**Nourish her with love.**__ Bottle feeding provides a delicious opportunity to get close to your baby. So take time to cuddle her, look into her eyes, and talk or sing quietly to her. Open your shirt for some skin-to-skin contact and you'll be offering her the same soothing sensation and physical closeness that breastfeeding provides. Another nice way to mimic breastfeeding: Switch arms halfway through a feeding to give your baby a new perspective on the world. Share the bottle._

Logan rubbed his belly in thought as he read that. He smiled a little as he felt the pup kick him in the belly button. He sighed a little and continued reading. He read the next part. Bottle Feeding Baby With Love: Four Tips to Bond with the Bottle

_**Stay in close contact.**__ Open your shirt and go skin-to-skin, if possible. Your baby will love the sensation of feeling so close to you, plus that physical connection and eye-to-eye contact are linked to optimum brain development, so your baby will benefit even more from that closeness._

Logan continued rubbing his belly. He liked the idea of skin to skin contact. He smiled some as he continued reading.

_**Take it slow. **__Let your baby take her time (this isn't a drive-through) and truly enjoy the pleasure of sucking and cuddling. Don't be tempted to multitask (read: no online bill paying while feeding her) and try to resist the urge to rush her through a feeding._

_**Don't prop the bottle.**__ It seems like an easy thing to do — prop her up with her bottle while you tackle the dishes (or catch up on e-mail or cook dinner) — but it's not a good idea. Aside from depriving both of you of some quality snuggles, propping increases the risk of choking, ear infections, and tooth decay. Instead, dedicate the time it takes to feed your baby solely to her and to the quality parent-baby interaction that will naturally occur._

_**Switch it up.**__ Help your baby see the world from a different perspective by switching arms halfway through her feeding (that'll also give your shoulders and back a break from the aches that can come from staying in one position too long). Breastfed babies automatically get this new view as they move from one breast to the other, so offer your bottle-fed tot the same opportunity._

Logan continued reading the book. He saw that they were coming to the mansion. He dog eared the page he was on and got out once the car was turned off. He followed Victor into the mansion and into the kitchen where LJ and Vicki were.

Logan sat at the island and the twins crawled up on his lap. He hugged them and they put their hands on his belly. Logan and Victor had a feeling that one of them would get jealous of the new pup.

Logan kissed their foreheads and smiled. Victor sat beside him and he captured Logan's mouth in a kiss. Logan kissed him back and smiled as the kiss deepened a little.

Logan pulled back and grinned. "Not in front of the kids, Victor. They already caught us once before."

"Yeah, yer right," he said.

Logan smiled.

That night, Logan was still reading the book. He was in bed with a lamp on. Logan read some more of the book, a hand on his belly. He sighed a little as he felt the baby kick him hard. He set the book down and laid on his side, his back facing Victor. Victor turned around and wrapped his arm around Logan's waist and pulled him to his chest. Logan's eyes closed and soon they both fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Finally got a chapter done! REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 14

7 Months Pregnant

Victor's Point Of View

I saw that Logan was walkin' down the hallway towards the kitchen where I was, his hand on his large belly. For quite a while, Logan had really wanted to get away from everything. Everyone was getting on his nerves. Every little thin' was getting to him. He was walkin' around to try to calm down. I could tell It was helpin' a little.

I could smell that Logan wanted to. Just leave and go up North for a small vacation. Just get away for a few weeks. I saw him smile as he thought about gettin' away. He sighed a bit and smiled a bit more. Yeah, get away and go to Alberta with the kids and me. Or the kids could stay and Logan and I could go. Yeah, I knew he was thinkin' that.

Logan smiled some more as he walked to the kitchen and saw me. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my neck, kissing me. I kissed him back, nipping his bottom lip.

"Ya smell tensed," I said.

"Everyone is gettin' on my nerves," Logan said. "Every little thin' is gettin' me angry. I just want to get away for at least a week or two."

"Where do ya want to go?" I asked.

"Up north," he said.

I nodded. "Alright, we can do that," he said.

"And we can bring the pups, too," Logan said.

I shook my head. "Nah, leave them here. Been wantin' some along time with ya". Ain't had any alone time with Logan. "Ya want to leave right away?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah," he said.

I nodded again. "Alright."

Logan and I walked to walked to Xavier's office and knocked then walked in. "Victor and I are goin' up North for at least a week. We're bringin' the kids with us," Logan said.

Charles nodded, smiling. "That sounds like a good idea. I have senses that you have been troubled."

Logan nodded. "Yeah," he said.

Soon, we were off to out bedroom. I got out thin's packed and smiled as Logan looked at himself in the mirror. Aw, hell, he was soooo sexy while pregnant. My eyes traveled from the feet up to his pregnant belly then up his chest to his face, but my eyes went back to his belly. Yeah, so very sexy. I grinned as I picked up the suitcases. I walked over to him.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Good," I said, smiling. "We'll take one of the cars up."

Logan nodded, a hand on his stomach. I led the way to the garage and smiled as we got there. I put the suitcases into the trunk and got in the driver's seat. Logan got in the passenger seat. I started up the truck and we pulled outta the garage and down the drive way. Soon, we were on the main road.

After hours of drivin', we came to a hotel. We got a room and I carried the stuff in. Soon we got some food and ate it. As Logan was wiping his mouth, I grinned at him, watching him. I was gettin' horny. I wanted to put him on the bed and make love to him. I growled as my eyes flashed to gold then back. I got up and sat next to him on the floor.

I reached my hand down to his thigh and rubbed it. I watched him and he continued eating. I moved my hand down further, going toward his groin. I rubbed the inside of his thigh and he moaned.

"Victor."

I smiled at him and trailed my hand to his jean button and unbuttoned them then zipped down his fly. I felt Logan's hand grip my hand and moved it away from his dick. I looked up at him, my eyes flashing gold.

"Victor, no."

"What? Why?" I asked.

Logan sighed.

"We ain't had sex in a long time! There ain't enough sex between us," I said.

"Victor, no," he said.

"Jimmy!" I said, whining a little. Yes, I whined. Get over it.

"No." He stood up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of PJs.

I sighed in frustration. We had not had any sex for months! Well, it sure felt like months the last time Logan got horny. I got up and changed into PJs. I got into the bed and sighed. I heard Logan come out and get into the bed beside me. I turned on my side, my back to him and closed my eyes, fallin' asleep.

I woke up to Logan curled up against me. I smirked and sat up, his arm falling down to my lap. I got out of bed and changed into some clean clothes. I looked at him and saw that he was waking up.

"Hey, lover," I said, smiling.

"Hey to ya to, lover," he said back.

"Get yer lazy ass up and get dressed. We need to get onto the road before it's a zoo," I said to him.

Logan sighed and shook his head, smirking.

I growled playfully and grabbed his arm and pulled him off the bed.

"Get dressed."

Logan nodded and he grabbed the clothes and changed. I watched him strip down and changed into those jeans that fit snugly on his hips and ass. He put on the snug tank top, too along with his blue shirt that hugged his torso.

Then my phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Momma!" came Vicki's voice.

"Hey, little darlin'," I said, smiling.

"Where are ya and Daddy?"

"We're at a hotel. We're almost up North at the cabin. How are ya and yer borther doin'?"

"Good," she said.

"Ya stayin' outta trouble?"

She laughed. "Yes, Momma."

"Good," I said, smiling. "I'll talk to ya later, pup."

"Bye."

I hung up and smiled.

Later, we were on the road and I was drivin'. Logan was looking out the window. We had already gone through to the Canadian border and we were headin' to the cabin. I was so happy. I would get Jimmy to say yes to havin' some love makin'. I moaned inwardly. I was starting to get horny again. Oh, God. It's been so long since we have had sex. I saw the cabin comin' up. There were no neighbors for five miles all around and the town was six miles away.

I pulled up to the cabin and smiled as I parked it. I got out with the bags and put them inside. We had a person always check up on the cabin and we also pay the bills for the cabin. I saw Logan go into the cabin and I followed him. I set the bags down in the master bedroom and Logan walked in.

"I'm gonna shower," he said.

"I'll join ya." I stripped down to nothin'.

Logan did the same, his seven month old pregnant belly large and round. I growled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hell with the shower," I said and kissed him deeply, biting his lip, pulling on it.

Logan moaned and I grinned as I trailed kisses and nips across his jaw, down his neck, and to his collar bone. I trailed back up to his ear and licked and then sucked it, nipping. Logan moaned louder, his eyes closed in pleasure. Victor grinned and pushed him on the bed and crawled on top of him.

"We need to have some time to make love," I said, growling, grinning.

He just nodded.

I continued kissing and nipping him. I trailed kisses down his chest and trailed them to his right nipple. I grinned at how hard it was and nipped it, pulling slightly. He bucked a little and moaned in pleasure. I licked it and it went to sucking it. I did the same to his other hard nipple and trailed kisses to his large belly. I kissed his belly and trailed kisses to his popped out belly button. I licked it. Then I stuck my tongue out and trailed it up to his collar bone.

I then reached to the nightstand drawer and took out a tube of lube and rubbed it on my dick. I put it back and spread Logan's legs. I then slipped inside him and Logan moaned, his legs wrapping around my waist. I then thrusted as I gripped his shoulders. We were both groaning, going nice and slow. Wolverine and Sabretooth were wanting to come out, but we wouldn't let them. I thrusted faster and harder, careful of the pup. We were moaning and growling and snarling. The snarls and growls got louder and louder as we romped on top of the silk bed covers. Logan pulled me closer with his legs and I grinned. I kissed him passionatly as I thrusted. Logan kissed me back, more deeply as his arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer.

After two hours, we were laying on top of the bedcovers on our backs. The room smelled of sweat and sex. We got up, sweaty, and headed to the shower.


	15. Chapter 15

**HI, EVERYONE! I WAS ABLE TO UPDATE A CHAPTER! THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I WHIPPED UP. DIDN'T TAKE LONG TO TYPE. PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END. DON'T OWN VIC OR LOGAN. JUST THEIR BABIES. **

* * *

Chapter 15

8 Months Pregnant

Logan smiled as he looked out the window. It had been snowing since they arrived at the cabin, making it impossible to venture very far. There was at least twenty feet of snow, making it so that he and Victor couldn't get back to the mansion. He did miss his pups a lot, but he loved being away from the city, the mansion, away from the noise. He loved the peace and quiet at the cabin. Logan leaned forward on their bed, looking at an old photo album. He grinned as he rubbed his large belly in thought as he looked through the book.

It had been years since he looked at this album. It showed pictures of him and Victor from when they were younger. From back in the 50's to the 70's. Logan sighed as he remembered the good times they have had. During the wars was the hardest moments of their entire lives. Being hunted down, shot at, being put in a camp prison, nearly being killed. It was a tough life back then. Logan closed the album, setting it on his nightstand.

Victor came in with a tray of their breakfast. "Mornin', Jimmy."

"Mornin', Vic," he said as he leaned back against the headboard. "Found an old photo album from back in the fifties to the seventies."

"Those decades were some good times," he said. "It was interesting when the hippie thing started up in the sixties. It was kinda weird."

"Just people tryin' to put piece in the world." He looked at Victor.

Victor nodded in agreement as he set the tray on the bed. "Eggs, bacon, toast, the works," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks."

He took his plate and dug into the food. He grinned. It was so good. He continued eating as Victor ate his, too, but slowly. "I was thinkin' we could bring the kids up here sometime."

Logan nodded. "That would be great," he said. "Anythin' on the radio about the snow lettin' up?"

Victor nodded. "Should stop by tonight," he said.

"Great. I miss the kids so much," he said.

"Me too. We can try to leave in the mornin'," he said.

Logan grinned. "Great."

During the rest of the day, Logan was in Victor's arms. He smiled as he leaned against him. He was starting to have some mood swings again, so Victor was being as careful as he could be with what he said to his baby brother. Logan looked at his brother, smiling. He leaned up and kissed him. Victor kissed him back, pulling his baby brother closer to him. He grinned as Logan snaked his arms around his large frame. Victor laid down on the bed with Logan on top of him. Logan straddled his hips, sitting up, looking down at him as he removed his brother's shirt. He grabbed an edible paint bottle from his nightstand. He drizzled paint on Victor's hard nipples, trailing a line to his belly button, filling it. He then unzipped Victor's jeans, pulling them down along with the briefs. He then continued the line of paint to his crotch.

Logan grinned as he set the paint aside. He leaned down, taking Victor's right nipple into his mouth and licked it then sucked the paint off. Victor moaned and looked at him work. Logan then moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. He then trailed his tongue down those lushious abs then to his belly button. He stuck the tip of his tongue down there and then sucked on it, causing a moan to come from his brother. He then went lower and took Victor's dick into his mouth. Victor moaned loudly and threw his head back as his younger brother gave him one hell of a blow job. Logan kept taking in more of Victor's length.

Victor was breathing heavily as his brother continued on. Logan hummed, making vibrations go through it, sending Victor unbelievable amounts of pleasure. Victor gripped the bedsheets as his brother continued on, making the pleasures more and more effective. He couldn't hang on much longer. He soon came and Logan swallowed what was put down his throat.

He sat back up, wiping his mouth, grinning. He crawled over Victor and onto his side of the bed. He kissed his cheek. Victor put an arm around him, smiling.

"That was great," he said, grinning.

"Yer welcome," he said.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, sorry it took forever. This chapter is really short and it is sadly the last chapter. I couldn't think of anything to write at all. I hope you like this. Please review.

Chapter 16 Month 9

After arriving at the mansion, Logan and Victor were tackled by the kids. Logan picked up his daughter and smiled as she hugged him. LJ hugged his father and they both wre so excited to see their parents. Logan smiled happily as Vicki clung to him.

"Daddy! You and Momma took forever!" Vicki said.

"I know, hun," Victor said as he held LJ. "From the snow, we couldn't get home.

Logan nodded.

The children grinned as they got down and led their parents to the dinning room. A big buffet was waiting for them as they were greeted by everyone. Logan grinned as he got some food. Everyone was sitting down and eating when it happened. Logan cried out in pain, his water breaking.

He groaned and was hurried to the infirmary, Hank leading the way. They soon arrived and Logan was put on the bed, stripped of his clothing, a hospital gown on him. He screamed blood murder as Victor was behind him, supporting him, soothing him. Logan screamed even more, his face sweaty and red.

"Just a few more!" Hank said.

Logan screamed.

Soon a baby girl was in Hank's arms as he cut the cord. He wrapped her up in a blanket and gave her to Logan. Logan cradled her in his arms as he and Victor smiled softly at the newborn girl.

"What are you going to name her?" Hank asked as he got a birth certificate ready.

Logan smiled at her. His little beautiful baby girl. Her hair was as golden as the sun and her eyes as blue as sapphires.

"Angel."


End file.
